


If One Wasn't Enough

by tanzia911



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: AU, Asami 35 as usual, Asami will have his hands full lol, Domesticity, Fluff, His daughter is so cute!, I'll add more tags later!, Like Father like Daughter, M/M, Papa!Aki, Takaba is 28, attempted crack, did I forget to mention OOC?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9397817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanzia911/pseuds/tanzia911
Summary: In an AU when they met under different circumstances, how will they make it work?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Viewfinder and it's characters belong to Yamane Ayano sensei. This is a non profit work of fiction.
> 
> And, English isn't my first language so please pardon the mistakes. Thank you.

 

“Fuyumi-chan, wait up! Don’t run like that!” Akihito screamed out to his 5 year old daughter.

“Hurry up papa-chan or we’ll be late!” Fuyumi stared back at him all the while running. And Akihito watched in absolute horror as she had a collision with a guy who’d just come out of a shop. Fuyumi fell , her ice-cream smeared all over the guys’ suit.

Akihito rushed towards his daughter, who was now crying. He crouched beside her too worried to check out his surroundings. “Fuyumi honey are you okay? Are you hurt?” Only when she shook her head sideways did he look up to check out the guy standing beside them.

 

A guy with glasses caught his attention first who looked like he was about to say something, probably to scold them when a deep baritone voice spoke out, “Kirishima go fetch some ice-cream for her.”

“Yes Asami-sama,” with that a confused Kirishima left.

 

Akihito was downright ogling at the ‘sex on the stick’ standing in front of him. Hot damn there was no other way to describe the guy. Tall dark handsome and in a three piece suit that hugged his body just perfectly. Akihito realized he was staring rudely when Fuyumi clutched at his hand. She had stopped crying, most probably because she sensed the weird atmosphere.

 

He stood up quickly, pulling Fuyumi with him as well. Bowing his head at absolute 90 degree angle he spoke, “Please forgive her. We’re extremely sorry. I’ll get your suit dry washed if that’s okay with you.” He nudged Fuyumi’s head down a little, she got the cue.

 

“I’m sorry uncle, please forgive me.”

“It’s okay little one, accidents happen. You don’t have to apologize.”

 

Fuyumi looked up at him with an uncertain gaze while still holding onto her papa’s pants. Akihito stood up straight with the same look on his face as his daughter. Asami exchanged amused glances between them. Both had the same physical features. Blonde hair, big blue eyes, plump pink lips, pale skin. What he didn’t get was how can a guy look so damn cute and adorable!

 

He had seen and bedded fair amount of guys and girls in his lifetime, but this particular blue eyed blonde had captivated him at first glance and he couldn’t reason why. They both held that gaze as if in a staring contest, until Kirishima came back with a ice-cream.

 

“Asami-sama?”

Asami took the ice-cream from his hand and crouched in front of her, “Here you go” he held it out.

Fuyumi looked up at her father and only when he nodded did she take it. “Fuyumi-chan, what do we say when someone is being nice to us?”

She again looked up at her father and then back at Asami with a bright smile, “Thank you uncle.”

Asami patted her head, “There you go. Such a cute face should always have a smile to accompany with.”

 

Fuyumi’s smile brightened up. Akihito observed the situation a bit dumbfounded, much like Kirishima. He shifted his eyes on the man in front of him who was standing now, “Uhmm… thanks. And about your jacket, here’s my card, contact me and I’ll pick it up or something and get it cleaned for you.”

Asami took the card offered to him with a very different motive. “Takaba Akihito?”

“Y-yes” Akihito stuttered a bit under the intense gaze of those golden eyes. They urged him to come and just drown in them.

“Papa-chan we’ll be late” Fuyumi beckoned.

“Ah… yes we should be get going.” Akihito inwardly cursed himself for dazing out like that.

“Are you in a hurry? I can drop you off in my car.”

“Thank you for the offer, but it’s just around the corner, we can walk” Akihito tried to be as polite as he could. If the man had actually offered to help he might have considered, but he had voiced it as if ordering him.

“It will be quicker in a car no matter the distance.”

“We can walk.” Akihito repeated himself punctuating the words a bit. “Please get in contact about your suit.” And with that he walked away holding his daughters hand. Fuyumi on the other hand glanced back with a smile and waved, “Bye uncle!”

 

If Asami Ryuichi was interested at first it’s safe to say he was intrigued by this particular young man now. Who the hell just said no to his face, and when he was being nice too! He handed the card to Kirishima, “Find out all about him.” He got in the limo that was pulled up for a while now. Kirishima followed him in the back.

 

“If I may speak frankly sir” Kirishima spoke as the limo started to move and continued when Asami gave a nod, “After being by your side all these years, I have never come to question your choice of partners, no matter who or how they were. But I must say, a married man with a child is a questionable preference.”

 

Asami chuckled. He had expected his right hand man to make some comment on this. “He might have a child Kei but he’s not married. There was no ring.”

“A ring can be easily misplaced. And single fathers are hard to come across.” Kirishima deadpanned.

“His telltale eyes gave away the fact that he wanted me, did you not notice? How many men cheat on their wife with other men?” Asami thought of the eyes that practically begged him to take control.

“He can be in a same sex marriage!” Now Kirishima was being plain stubborn.

“The girl was his biological child, appearances too similar to say otherwise. Most couples go for adoption and not surrogacy. It’s cheaper and easier. How much of a chance is there that he married a guy after his wife’s departure?”

 

Kirishima was one of the few people Asami would play the reasoning game with. If it was anyone else he would’ve just ordered and if they refused just shot them between the eyes.

They’d reached the tailor shop Asami preferred, and he got down to get a change of clothes.

 

 

~(♥_♥)~


	2. Chapter 2

“Papa-chan do you like that uncle?” Akihito almost tripped over at his daughter’s question. They were heading towards the small library at the end of the road.

“What do you mean Fuyu-chan? Akihito could barely get the words out.

“You were looking at him like you look at food.” Fuyumi stated it matter of factly, attention on the ice-ream in her hand.

 

Akihito gulped, finding no way to answer that accusation. “He seemed like a nice guy,” Fuyumi continued oblivious of her father’s ‘what the fuck’ state, “If you like him you should go out with him.”

“And you’re okay with the idea of me dating someone nevertheless a guy? Don’t you want a mommy?”

“But you do everything a mommy does, I don’t need two mommies.”

“Where did you learn to talk all that grown up like?”

“I’m just saying what I think.” Fuyumi's attention was still on the ice-cream. “Fuyumi can’t always be here with you! When I grow up and get married, I don’t want you to be left all alone!”

“Fu…Fuyu-chan!! Where did you get that idea? And why would you even talk about marriage? You’re only 5 years old!!”

“Teacher said planning things early is a good thing.”

“Fuyumi…!” Akihito whimpered.

 

They entered the shop while holding their conversation. The book reading was just about to start so Akihito didn’t get to say anything else. They both settled in with other the parents and children.

 

“Papa-chan, papa-chan wake up.” Akihito jerked up at his daughters voice and realized he had fallen asleep halfway through the book reading. In his defense, children’s book can only have so much appeal. What haunted him though was the fact that in a dreamlike state he could only think about those piercing golden eyes. He gathered himself quickly when he saw Fuyumi looking at him with concern.

 

“You know papa-chan, I worry about you a lot.” She said while they walked hand in hand towards their home.

“And why is that my beautiful princess?”

“Sometimes you just daze out. Teacher says too much daydreaming isn’t good.”

“Is that so? Did your teacher tell you that worrying too much will make your face all wrinkly like old women?”

“Really?” Fuyumi gasped loudly.

“Yes honey. So you shouldn’t worry until you’re already an old woman.”

“Does that mean you never worry?”

“What makes you say that?”

“Because papa-chan is so pretty! You are the most beautiful!”

“Thank you princess.” Akihito bent down and kissed his daughter on the forehead. “But you know, guys want to hear they’re handsome and charming, rather than pretty or beautiful.”

“Why? What’s cute is cute.” Fuyumi stomped her feet.

“While that is very much true but the world is strange place with strange rules and all.”

“But Toki-kun didn’t mind when I called him cute. He said I was cute too.”

“Do you like Toki-kun?”

“I like him very much papa-chan. He’s my best friend. And I’ll marry him someday.”

“Okay okay enough marriage talk for one day. Level down a bit and act like the 5 year old you’re supposed to be.” Akihito scooped his daughter up in his arms and climbed the stairs to the second floor.

 

It’s a three storied building in a quiet neighborhood. A bit rundown and doesn’t have a lift. But the 3LDK was well in his price range. As a freelance graphic designer (who’s pretty good at it) his earnings are decent. Plus working from home really helps when you’re a single father.

 

“Go and wash your hands Fuyumi. I’ll make lunch.” He said putting her down at the genkan.

“Okay!”

 

The blonde watched her tatter off then hurried towards the kitchen. Even though it’s a Saturday he has no time to spare. Fuyumi is his number one priority even if it means having almost no social life. He didn’t mind that anyway. Having a small friend circle, and no family except his daughter suited him just perfect. Big crowds made him agitated. But he did miss the feeling of being in a relationship. Being emotionally attached to someone, friends and family can’t fill that gap.

 

There comes a time in every man’s life when they get tired of one night stands; or one morning in Akihito’s case cause he can’t sleep at night without his baby girl. Even with Fuyu's mother, they weren’t married or anything, they never felt the need, just kept going on with their daily life. Maybe Akihito was bored too, but Ayomi was the first to realize. She just up and left them one morning, with a note saying because Fuyumi reminds her too much of him so she won’t be taking her.

 

He Didn’t know much about that woman anyway. Her past, her family, she never said anything about it even when asked. Aki never pried too much. He was in his last year of college, who went to a bar for some stress relieving, met a older woman in her late twenties, they got drunk and banged. It’s a good thing they kept in touch (what can he say, they were compatible!). So there she was, three months later at his doorstep, pregnant and claiming he was the only one she slept with in half a year.

 

Akihito won’t lie, he really loved her at some point, but they just didn’t fit. Just sex can’t hold a relationship together. He was glad to have Fuyumi though. She gave his life a meaning. He smiled thinking about his daughter. She’s only a kid but is so understanding. She plays by herself when he works and has never complained about being lonely. God, Fuyumi was the best child a parent could ask for, he decided.

 

 

And it’s not like having sex every two months with anyone is that bad either. This way it never gets boring, and he gets to pick between both guys and girls. He has always been bisexual, and while it’s easier with girls, he prefers men more. Speaking of men, he saw a fine specimen today. That guy was totally checking him out too. If he weren’t such a arrogant pushy bastard, he might've considered.

 

If he was honest with himself, that guy didn’t seem too bad. He was so gentle with his daughter. Hmm? Maybe, just maybe, he was looking forward to meeting him again. The guy looked the type who makes their secretary do everything for them. But he still hopes that they get to meet again using that suit as an excuse. What? He can afford to treat his eyes once in a while, no?

 

Hmm…maybe if the man is available they could have a fling… it’s been almost three months and he was starting to crave a bit of skinship. He’d ask if they see each other again. Being shy never gets anyone anywhere, he prefers asking bluntly. He should’ve asked for his name and number, Aki thought sighing.

 

He went to Fuyumi who was watching Tv and joined her. They had lunch enjoying kidsy anime together. He always spoiled his daughter on weekends. After lunch they had a nap together. After that Fuyumi goes downstairs to play with their neighbor's kid while her father gets work done as per their usual routine.

 

It was 6:30 and Aki was ready for a break when his phone rang. The caller id is unknown. He picks it up thinking it must be a client.

 

“Takaba speaking.”

“Your voice sounds different on the phone.”

For a moment Aki was startled, the next pissed off. “Who the fuck is this?”

“Guess.”

“I don’t have time for prank calls” with that he hung up.

 

~(♥_♥)~ 


	3. Chapter 3

Asami looked at his phone wide eyed! That guy hung up on him! On Asami Ryuichi! No one ever hangs up on Asami Ryuichi! Even if the other party didn’t know that, his voice was usually enough to keep the other party interested. And in this case it was his seductive voice too! He dials the number again.

 

“Name in ten seconds or I’m hanging up and blocking this number.”

“Asami Ryuichi.” He blurted out then realized how easily he got played! This guy was really something. Interesting.

“And what business might you have with me Asami-san?”

“Depends on what business you may want to conduct.”

“I don’t have time to play games.”

“I’m the guy your daughter bumped into this morning.”

The other side went silent after a small “Oh.”

Asami chuckled, “Not much fun, are we?”

“I only play games with my daughter and usually it’s hide and seek.”

“Hmm… but there are certain types of fun games that you can enjoy with an adult partner.”

The line was again silent for a few seconds. “Do like to play games much Asami-san?”

“I love to play games _Takaba-san,_ but only the adult types.”

“Are you flirting with me?”

“Yes, I believe I am.”

“I have a kid, I could be married.”

“You’re not. And let’s just be honest Takaba-san, you swing this way.”

“Confident much?”

“Have to be.”

“And so you wouldn’t mind teaching me some of these adult games of yours?”

“It’ll be my pleasure.”

“Tomorrow, 10 am. My daughter has a playdate. We can have our own. Let’s meet up at a hotel.”

 

For the second time in a length of minutes Asami was again startled. Getting straightforward sex proposals and even offering was common for him. But no one, not a single soul has talked to him that way. Time and place were always to his convenience. He was always used to having his way with everyone and everything.

 

“But you see, I was looking forward to playing with you all night long. Won’t that be much more fun?”

“No way in hell can I leave my daughter alone for a whole night.”

“What a protective father you are Takaba-san.”

“Can’t help it. You saw how cute she is.”

“Yes she’s so very adorable. She takes after you after all.”

“Are you trying to flirt or piss me off?”

“What if I say both?”

“You’re succeeding at none.”

“So how about it? A nighttime playdate, just the two of us?”

“Still a no.”

“Fuyumi can sleep in the next room. You don’t have to leave her with someone else.”

“No way in hell am I giving a guy I don’t even know my address.”

“What if I already have it?”

“Wait! How? You’re bluffing!”

As Asami recited his address, Akihito went pale. What kinda creep did he got himself involved with!

“Are you some kinda pervert stalker?” he asked thinking about what to do now.

“I have my ways. And I have to conduct a background check on the people I decide to interact with, for security reasons.”

Akihito scoffed, “What are you? Some kinda hotshot?”

“Have you really never heard my name Akihito?”

 

The blonde was glad they weren’t talking face to face because just hearing his name roll off that tongue so familiarly made him blush hard!

“Oi now don’t go off to calling someone by their given name so casually!”

“I like the sound of it.”

“Whatever. I’ll stick to calling you Asami. If I’ve never heard your name you said? Asami Ryuichi? Doesn’t ring a bell sorry.”

“Really now? I’m relieved then.”

“Huh? Why? What does that supposed to mean?”

“I don’t want to scare you off Akihito, that is what it means.” 

“You mean your identity is enough to scare me off?”

“It tends to have that effect.”

“And here I was hoping the thing to scare me will be your cock.”

 Asami chuckled, “Your face and mouth doesn’t match.” 

“Awe are you disappointed?" He mocked, "Cause I couldn't care less.”

“You know Akihito, I was ready to woo you for a bit longer. To charm my way into your pants.”

“Aren’t you glad that you don’t have to? I don’t have time for that anyway. Now spit it up straight are we going to fuck tomorrow or not? I pick the time you pick the place. Text me your reply. I have to go make dinner. Bye Asami-san.” Beep beep beep.

 

Asami stared at the phone in disbelief. In five minutes he has been hung up on, twice!

Negotiations were his thing! He could make gun dealers sell their merchandise to him at half price then buy those again with double price! How did he fail to make one particular person agree with his terms?

He wasn't used to civilians, Asami reasoned. But no worries, he'll have his way eventually. He always did...

 

~(♥_♥)~


	4. Chapter 4

The aura that surrounded the man, the aura that screamed power was evident enough. When a man like that drove around in a limo, Akihito could believe the guy had reason enough to do a background check on him. But nevertheless he did not want the guy in his home. Not even if Fuyumi wanted him to date the man, not that he wanted to date a jerk like that anyway. If we’re talking about a relationship, Akihito wanted to settle down with a simple guy (or a girl) a have a quit life watching his baby girl grow up.

 

So, Akihito was relieved when he received a text half an hour later stating the name and a room number of a hotel. Of course that guy had to choose the best hotel in town! Don’t get him wrong, he wouldn’t step foot in a third rate love hotel either. But it’s just sex, why spend so much only for a night? He’d rather have a full course of sushi instead of wasting money like that. But he decided not to voice out his thoughts this time.

 

He couldn’t get the other man out of his mind throughout the dinner preparations, and even afterwards when they sat down to have their meal together, nor while they played, and obviously not while watching Fuyumi’s favorite Disney movie. Sleep didn’t come easily to him either that night.

 

The next morning Fuyumi was excited about her play-date with Toki-kun. What she didn’t know was her Papa was excited about his play-date(!) too. She excitedly packed her bags, stuffing her books and toys, while Akihito watched her with slight amusement. They left the building and walked towards Toki-kun’s house which was only a few blocks away. After dropping her off he went to the station to catch a train towards his destination.

 

He stood in front of the door. This was supposed to be the room. He was 5 minutes late. Was the other guy here yet? Should he knock or maybe call him on his cell? Why was he anxious, he internally cursed, fuck, he isn’t usually like this. Akihito took a deep breath and tried his best to calm down, then knocked. A good few seconds –that felt like eternity- later the door opened.

 

And there he stood, Asami Ryuichi, in a bathrobe, his hair down and glistening with moisture, evident that he probably took a shower. A smirk on that handsome face and amusement in those golden tiger eyes. He stepped aside for Akihito to enter.

 

“If you’re done staring at me, please do come in.”

The sarcastic remark made Akihito blush a bit but he went inside anyway. “What’s wrong with eyeing beautiful things? It’s only human nature.”

“I take it that you find me attractive?”

“Why else would I be here?” Aki scoffed taking a seat on the sofa as if he owned the place. “You wait long?”

“No.” Asami replied walking towards the bar. “Drink?”

“No thanks.”

 

Asami got a tumbler for himself and sat on the couch beside Akihito.

“You shouldn’t drink so early in the morning.” Aki said eyeing him skeptically. But he didn’t get any reply straight away. Only a intense stare, to which he stared back. “Okay, enough waiting.” He declared climbing on Asami’s lap and put the glass away taking it from his hand.

 

Akihito placed both of his hands on Asami’s shoulder, their faces inches apart. The moment hands came to circle around his waist, Akihito brought his lips down in a bruising kiss. The kiss held no fineness, only intense desire to devour each other. Lips parted on their own accord and they explored with their tongue the hot cavern of the other’s mouth.

 

The younger man moaned into the kiss when big hands grabbed his ass in a bruising grip. He grinded his ass in reply on the hardening shaft that he realized was huge. Asami firmed his grip on his ass and abruptly got up, making Akihito yelp and break the kiss. He brought his legs around Asami’s waist and held on to his shoulder.

 

A grunt left Asami’s throat a he felt a slight sting on his shoulder which he realized in a moment was caused by a bite. “I hope your resolve is strong enough for you to step on a tigers tail little kitten.” He said lowering them both on the bed.

“Kitten, huh? Doesn’t the big bad cat wanna play with this kitten then?”

“With pleasure.”

 

~(♥_♥)~


	5. Chapter 5

Akihito stretched, delicious pain shooting out from his lower back. That was the best sex he had in years, hell that was the best fuck he ever had. What’s more amazing was the chemistry between them; they just fit together perfectly, like two pieces of a puzzle. He stretched a bit more and turned towards the man who was now sitting leaning on the sideboard, smoking.

 

“You’re into bdsm right?” Asami turned towards him at the sudden question.

“And you’re pretty good at guessing.”

“Can’t answer a question straight?”

Asami chuckled, “I’m interested to know how you figured that out.”

“Hm? It’s kinda obvious from the way you kept holding onto my wrists half the time. And you look like you enjoy dominating people.”

“Oh is that so? But you seemed to like the restrictions.”

“I never said I didn’t like it. I guess I’ve never tried to look for my kinks. Who knows what I might be into.”

“Want to find out?” Asami stubbed the cigarette on the ashtray and was on top of Akihito in moments.

 

“I’d be happy to help Akihito.” The familiar way his name rolled off that tongue made him shudder a bit.

“Oi you jerk get off me. We’ve been at it for three hours.” When he tried to push the older man off of him he instead got his wrists held above his head.

“And we can continue for three more.”

“No we will not.”

“And why is that?” Asami started nipping at his jaw.

“I have to go pick up Fuyumi.”

 

The businessman looked up hearing this. “I thought she was at her play-date?”

“She is.” Aki nodded.

“So? Let her have some fun a bit more and we’ll have ours.”

“We always go out for lunch together on Sundays then either at the park or the zoo or the aquarium.”

“Is she expecting you?”

“Yeah like I just said, we always go out on Sundays.”

“So I guess I have to let you get up now?”

“If his excellency will please do so.” The younger man rolled his eyes in case the sarcasm in his voice wasn't enough.

 

Asami reluctantly got up. He was enjoying the view of Akihito who was wincing at every attempt of getting up from the bed. “Need a hand?” He said.

“Two, actually. Carry me to the bathroom.” And now the cheeky brat was ordering him around!

“You should word it nicely when asking for help.” He was having fun –surprisingly- humoring this man.

“Oh great lord Asami-sama, please carry me to the shower since it’s your fucking fault that I can’t walk.”

“That it is. So I will take responsibility. And while we’re at it, I’ll help you scrub your back.” He picked Akihito up princess style.

“Yeah, yeah whatever. Just don’t get too handsy.” Aki relaxed his head on Asami’s shoulder.

 

If Akihito was honest with himself he was a bit disappointed when Asami really didn’t try anything in the shower. They just helped each other wash off… Like lovers do… Aki blushed furiously at the thought. It’s a good thing he was drying his hair then and had the towel to hide his face. They’d just met, they’re not even going out and it was him who specified this as just a fuck.

 

He watched the other man get dressed while admiring that rock hard ass. For the first time in a long while he wanted to do it again with the same person. He wondered if Asami wanted that too. But he couldn’t ask that in fear of getting rejected. He wasn’t like this, he really wasn’t. His friends called him too much assertive. Where are these insecurities coming from?

 

He shook it off. Not like he needed a regular fuck buddy anyway. That would be too much of a hassle. But what if Asami wanted him again and called? Would he give in? That, Akihito didn’t know. He doesn’t want the man to think he’s willing to be a convenient fuck toy. It’s better to clear things out than to angst about it anyway.

 

“Are we gonna do this again?” He asked keeping his tone casual.

Asami looked up from putting his cufflinks on, “Do you want to, kitten?”

Aki groaned, “It’s okay in bed, but you can’t call a full grown adult like that. And stop answering questions with more questions.”

“Just let me make this clear. By this you mean sex?”

“Yes, sex.”

“Believe me kitten, I have no desire to stop now when we just started to discover your kinks. And there are still so many games to play with you.” He smirked a Akihito through the mirror.

“Oh cool then. I just wanted to let you know I can’t always be available. And you seem like a busy person yourself so get in touch sometimes and we’ll set up our next play-date perhaps.”

 

He got an intense stare thrown at him. The expression in Asami’s eyes was unreadable. He averted his eyes and instead got his attention to buttoning down his shirt.

 

 

“Well yeah so I’ll be leaving.” He was darting towards the door but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

“I’ll give you a ride.”

“No thanks. It’s close to the station. I can walk.”

“You can barely stand.”

“When offering help you should voice it nicely.”

When Asami looked at him with a blank expression he sighed audibly.

“Fine I’ll take you up on that offer. Only because my back is really sore and I’m already late. Come on now, let’s go.”

Asami followed Akihito with amusement all over his face and a bit sadistic glint in his eyes. Takaba Akihito was surely mistaken if he thought he can get off the hook so easily.

 

~(♥_♥)~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about skipping on the smut. There might be some in the future... For now all I can promise is quick updates. Like every other day or every two days?


	6. Chapter 6

The limo came to a halt in front of a house making everyone around turn their heads. To say Akihito was more than a little uncomfortable would be an understatement. He fidgeted in his seat. He couldn’t leave just like that without saying thank you at the least.

 

“So…um… thanks for the lift. Guess I’ll see you later.”

“Go fetch her, I’ll be waiting here.”

“Huh? Why? I’ll tell Fuyumi you said hi. So you can leave.”

“You’re making her wait.” Asami raised one eyebrow with a smirk.

“Whatever.” Aki got out of the limo and walked towards Fuyumi’s playmate Tokiharu’s house.

 

Toki’s mother opened the door. “Takaba-san, come in. Fuyumi has been waiting for you.” Her smiling face turned into a questioning one when she saw the limo right in front of their front gate.

“Ah yeah, sorry. I got caught up in some business. Since I was running late an acquaintance gave me a lift.” He took his shoes off.

“Is he waiting?” She gave the limo another look. “You can ask him to come in.”

“No it’s okay Mamiya-san. I have a lunch date with my daughter.”

“Yes your Sunday tradition. Toki was pretty upset when Fuyu-chan said she won’t have lunch with him because of that.” They walked to the kids room.

 

When Fuyumi heard her father’s voice she turned towards the door, arms crossed, brows furrowed. “You are half an hour late mister. Let’s hear the excuses.”

Akihito had to bit the inside of his mouth to keep himself from laughing. Fuyumi was a spitting image of his mother, sometimes making him wonder if she was her reincarnation. He knelt down in front of his daughter and gave her his best puppy dog eyes.

“I’m extremely sorry baby. Please forgive papa-chan this one time.”

“I would never make you wait.” Toki mumbled from the side and this time both his mother and Akihito laughed out loud.

“Toki-kun,” Fuyumi turned towards her friend. “I told you I need to take care of papa-chan until he finds someone. After that I will spend all my time with you.”

“Hmph.” Tokiharu looked at Akihito “Hey old man, find someone to go out with already.”

“Toki! Is that how you speak to your elders? Apologize to Takaba-san.” His mother chided.

“I’m sorry.” Toki said in a grumpy voice.

Akihito chuckled, “It’s okay Toki-kun. But you know if you want to marry my daughter you will need my permission, so you better be nice to me.”

Toki turned towards Fuyumi with wide eyes. “Is that true Fuyu-chan?”

“Yeah. Because I love papa-chan the most.”

 

Tokiharu’s big black eyes instantly filled with water and he looked down not knowing what to say. Akihito looked at his mother who had a sympathetic look in her eyes but didn’t say anything. Aki cleared his throat.

“But Toki-kun is a good kid and I know you take care of Fuyu-chan when I’m not there.” _Can’t believe_ _I'm about to say this_  –he thought. “So I won’t object if you someday asked for Fuyumi’s hand in marriage.”

 

 

The boy looked up at him, blushing. “Thank you Aki-nii-san.” It’s funny but probably because he looked much younger for his age the kid took up to call him nii-san.

“You’re welcome.” He looked at Fuyumi again, “Now, my beautiful princess, please forgive me for being late?  Papa-chan is really hungry and today we can eat whatever you want.”

“Really? Okay then.” She gathered her bag. “Bye Toki-kun, bye auntie.” Holding her father’s hand she pulled him towards the door. It’s funny how food overwrote her priorities but then again, like father like daughter, right?

 

Fuyumi was struggling with the doorknob so her father helped her with it. She darted out as soon as the door opened but came to a halt on the first step. She looked back up at her father who was saying goodbyes to Mrs. Mamiya.

 

“Papa-chan,” she pulled on his hand. “There’s a really cool car out there, look look.”

Akihito looked down to his daughter then back up. His left eye gave a twitch. That guy was still here? He held Fuyu’s hand and started walking towards the gate not batting an eye to the limo. That was until the door opened and Asami came out.

 

Fuyumi’s eyes went wide. “Papa-chan it’s that uncle from yesterday.”

Asami was standing blocking the sidewalk, with a fence on one side and the limo on the other it’s not like Aki could just ignore him. Asami knelt in front of Fuyumi and ruffled her hair.

“Hello Fuyu-chan, had fun playing with your friend?”

“Yeah lots. What are you doing here uncle?”

Asami looked up at Akihito, “Your daughter really takes after you, she’s very straight forward, a quality I admire very much.” He turned his attention to the girl again. “Well Fuyu-chan your papa and I were doing some business together this morning and he told me that you guys will be going on a lunch date. Would you mind if I join in?”

 

The kid looked up at her father and realized he was looking at the black haired man with wide eyes. “Hey what do you mean join in? Of course you can’t.” Aki barked out.

“Uncle, are you and papa-chan going out?” Now Akihito was giving his daughter the bug eyes.

“Do you know what going out means Fuyu-chan?” Asami asked in amazement.

“Yeah, when there’s someone out of your family that you like very much and want to take care of them and they like you too that’s what going out is. Misa-chan from downstairs told me.”

“Well then let’s see, I indeed do like your papa-chan very much and he makes me want to take care of him. So if he feels the same way then I guess you can say we’re dating.”

“I know papa-chan likes you too. Then you can join us for lunch. Oh, do you like fishes? I want to go to the aquarium later.”

“I’d love to join you. Thank you Fuyumi-chan.”

“But what should I call you uncle?”

“Oh pardon me for not introducing myself. I’m Asami Ryuichi.”

“Then I’ll call you Ryujii-san, okay?”

“Yes if that’s what you want.”

 

Akihito was gaping truly looking like a fish out of water. Just what the fuck is going on? Asami wanted to go out with him? Wait, does he really want to date that guy? Did his daughter seriously tell the guy he liked him? Are they going out for lunch like lovey dovey couples? Lovey dovey married couples with a kid? He really can’t take this anymore! His brain is malfunctioning!

 

~(♥_♥)~

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the short chapters. Is it coming out bad cause I'm making haste? I really wanna write about Fuyumi though.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me? I couldn't keep my promise. My phone died... my everything gone... you know how it feels right? I hope not... I didn't have backup for a lot of things and I'm blabbering right now... sorry... and also, I don't think I can continue this... other plotbunnies are asking for attention....

Both his daughter and Asami were ignoring him, like he didn’t exist. And when the black haired devil asked Fuyumi if she would like to take the limo, she practically flew into it. Akihito went after her trying to get her out but was shoved inside by Asami and the man came in right then. He clicked the child lock in an instant, caging the poor little confused blonde guy.

 

The car started moving immediately as if the driver already knew their destination. Akihito could swear he’d never felt this frustrated in his whole 28 year old life. He had absolutely no idea what to say or how to react! He was angry at both the other person sitting in the car with him.

 

“Ryujii-san your car is really cool.” Fuyumi said checking the limo out.

“Thank you. It’s to impress girls.”

“Huh? Why’d you need to impress girls?” She was confused now.

“So I can date their father.” Asami smirked at Akihito who just glared in return.

But Fuyumi went into a giggling fit. “You’re funny Ryujii-san. I like you.”

“I like you too Fuyumi-chan, and there are very few people that I like.”

“But you like papa-chan the best right? Or it won’t do.”

 

Akihito had yet to say something. Somehow he ended up going with the flow but that doesn’t mean he liked it. As a matter of fact he hated it, this unknown guy trying to interfere with his family time. Who does he think he is? Come to think of it, who was Asami really? He should’ve at least Googled him. Better late than never, he’ll do it now.

 

Fuyumi was busy checking out the scenario. The man kept on staring at him as he took out his phone and searched for Asami Ryuichi. Akihito's eyebrows shot up as he scrolled down the articles. That was till he saw something about the guy being shady, then the brows crunched. It wasn’t much, but enough to rouse his suspicion. Was this a good idea? He’s not worried about himself but now Fuyumi was being involved too. A hundred different emotions flew over his features.

 

“What’s wrong Akihito?” At the words Fuyumi's eyes went towards her father and Akihito’s towards the other man.

The blonde guy turned his face to his daughter and with a smile said, “I was just wondering where we’re going?”

Asami knew that was far from truth but he didn’t pry further. “Wait a bit longer and you’ll find out.”

Both the blondes tilted their head in confusion and the businessman realized he just keeps finding this pair more adorable by the moment.

 

★  VF ★

 

Asami never denied having feelings although most people knew him as a coldhearted man. Oh he had feelings alright; he felt annoyed all the time. He also felt angry sometimes. But he did not have a name to give to what he felt right now. Never in his life has he felt like this, a mixture of a hundred different feelings. And all for the two adorable blondes sitting across the table from him, in a private room of a traditional Japanese restaurant.

 

One of the two in question, the little girl, was looking around the room while the other, her father, had his eyes on the menu. They both had their nose crunched, brows furrowed, lips pursed, looking so cute that Asami was having a hard time keeping a straight face. Last night Kirishima had teased him saying that he never imagined Asami to be the type to fall in love at first sight!

 

Kirishima was lucky to have lived! Only because he was one of the few whom Asami could truly call a friend and trust. Asami Ryuichi did not do _love._ Adore- yes, love- no. No matter what Kirishima and Suoh’s stifled laughter implied, he was dead set on denying this as love. It’s just that they piqued his interest, like no one has ever before. That’s what all there is to it, period.

 

“I don’t like this place.” Said the little one.

“I don’t like the menu.” Said her father. Then added, “Where are the prices?”

“You don’t have to mind the price Akihito, it’s my treat.” Asami replied to one then turned towards the other, “And little princess what is it about this place that you find distasteful?”

She still had her cute button nose crunched. “It’s gloomy. Papa said I could have whatever I want. I want extra cheese burger and fries.”

“But princess junk food is not good for your health, it’ll make your tummy hurt.”

“Why are you calling me that Ryujii-san?”

“Do you not like it?”

Fuyumi shrugged, “Only papa-chan calls me princess. But I guess since you’ll be my papa too when you guys marry, so okay.”

The sudden thud made both the person engrossed in conversation flinch. Asami realized the sound was from Akihito pounding his fist on the table.

 

 

“Fuyumi, I know you’re thinking of my best interest, but this guy and I just met yesterday and we’re not even dating. You can’t marry a person you barely know. It’s not a matter to be taken lightly. And you are forbidden to talk about marriage until you’re 20.” Akihito was panting a little from talking so fast.

 

Fuyumi keeping his eyes on her papa whispered to Asami, “Ryujii-san, quickly order some food. Papa-chan gets angry when he’s hungry.” As if on que the blonde guy’s stomach gave a loud rumble.

It didn’t help Akihito’s temper that he was once again being ignored. He was busy giving his daughter a death glare, unable to say anything.

“I hope you won’t mind my recommendations?” Asami said to Aki and then not waiting for his reply placed their order.

 

Akihito couldn’t bring himself to actually get angry at his daughter. Fuyumi was such a nice child after all and she had never misbehaved. It was this black haired golden eyed 'sexy as sin' guy sitting across from him, who was a bad influence on his daughter. He couldn’t believe the guy was getting on good terms with his daughter to get to him (probably...). He counted backwards from ten trying to calm himself. He really wanted to storm out but he was hungry and this smug bastard should compensate for ruining his lovely date with his daughter.

 

None of them said anything as they waited for the food and even when it came they ate in silence. They were almost done when the little girl opened her mouth. “Papa-chan?”

“Yes?” Akihito replied not facing her.

“I’m sorry I made you mad.”

Her father sighed, “I’m not angry at you baby girl.”

“But you know Ryujii-san is not a bad guy. He’s just lonely like you.” Both the man looked at him with wide eyes.

“Fuyu-chan,” Akihito put his chopsticks down, “honey, you shouldn’t make assumptions about people like that. And who said I’m lonely? I have you, don’t I?”

 

Fuyumi looked down and didn’t say anything. A warm touch on his hand startled Aki. He turned to realize it was Asami’s hand on his on the table. The man had a soft expression on his face, a genuine smile on his mouth. And Akihito understood what was unsaid. He turned towards his daughter again, but the other guy opened his mouth first.

 

“Fuyumi-chan, you are really amazing you know.” He stated softly making the girl look at him with big baby eyes. He just smiled and let the younger guy take over.

“Look honey it doesn’t really make me happy to see my baby girl worrying over me. It’s not time yet for you to take care of me. For the time being just stay my little girl and let papa take the burden.” He took a deep breath, “and me and Asami, we’re still getting to know each other. Maybe we’ll give it a shot and see how it goes. The rest is let up to fate.” Akihito scooped his daughter’s plump cheeks in his hands and kissed her forehead, “I’m never lonely Fuyumi, because I know wherever you are, you’ll always love me.”

 

Fuyumi jumped on his lap hugging his neck, “I love you papa-chan.”

Akihito smiled stroking on his daughters head, hugging her back. The sound of Asami clearing his throat made him look at the man. The guy was looking at him with a brow arched which made Aki’s smile broaden. The younger guy stretched his arms towards the man. Asami wasn’t the type to wait when given an opportunity. He stood up, crossed the table, came around, knelt down beside the other two and made it into a group hug. Both the blondes looked up at him laughing.

 

It was then and there that Asami Ryuichi knew this is what he wanted to have, to protect and to cherish. These smiles… This family… HIS family...

 

 

~(♥_♥)~

 

 

→{ Would you believe me if I said they lived happily ever after? }←

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah...so I really am sorry for the drastic changes without much character development...and for suddenly ending it...but still hope you enjoyed it... thank you for your continuous support.


End file.
